


When Mom Isn't Home

by headless777



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: It's a fun story, M/M, Multi, Tommy goes missing, dont worry he's not lost, dream and techno dont know how to take care of kids, fighting?, i don't know how to tag, i don't know if that counts as a graphic discription, its more sparing, mama quackity supremecy, no beta we die like brake my skin and drain me, nook family - Freeform, nook family is sam quackity and george, sam nook makes an appearance in ch 5, there is blood, tubbo bites techno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Quackity goes on a trip and needs someone to watch his kids, who better than his two boyfriends?Or, Tommy and Tubbo make two grown men fear children
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 381





	1. Establishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is more an intro chapter to establish everything and where explain a few things, you know. Set the scean.
> 
> Also, to the people who asked for this on the discord server hope you enjoy

Quackity had first taken in the two boys after Doomsday. They all moved out to Snowchestire then that was set ablaze and they moved into a forest area. After finally taking down Dream and forcing him into extensive therapy to figure out his problems and help him, things calmed down for a bit. 

Tommy and Tubbo were enjoying themselves and healing. They weren’t scared of the two powerhouses of the server that had traumatized them anymore. They had a chance to simply be kids and pull pranks and they did. Their laughter once again became one of the warmest things on the SMP. Everyone lived for it. Everyone loved it. 

Almost all of the adults on the server had a moment with the boys where they apologized for dragging them to war. For hurting them in what seemed to make them beyond repair. They grieved the loss of a childhood behind closed doors. These were war veterans, ex presidents, and those made of resistance. They didn’t want pity, they wanted to move on.

And Ghostbur did. Fundy was safe, Tommy and Tubbo were safe, Techno was safe. That’s all that mattered. His family was okay, or at least they will be. L’Manberg was always about being able to move on from hardships for the sake of happiness. And everyone was happy. So with one blue crystal and wool that magically appeared in everyone's ender chest, he was gone. 

Quackity loved spending time with his boys after everything they had been through. He loved hearing their stories or before, during, and after. He loved knowing that they were getting better and that he was helping them. He loved them so much. He knew they were no longer afraid.

He wished he could say the same. He was still scared of fireworks. Didn’t like too much of the color red. He never smiled with his teeth. He didn’t go to the sewers anymore, nor did he go near cold places. He was still afraid. Knowing that he needed to get over this fear, that he couldn’t keep letting this weigh him down, he called up Technoblade and spoke to him for the first time in years.

He remembers that call very well.

“Uh, hullo?” Techno’s voice rang through the other side. It was late and the boys were already asleep. He needed to do this, do it on his time and his field. Techno wasn’t some scary ruthless god, he was a person. To prove that to himself he asked him questions that would make him seem more human.

“What’s your favorite color?” Was the first thing he blurted out. He heard a grunt from the other line. “Please don’t hang up, please. Just- I’ll make it up to you, just don’t hang up.”

There was a long pause and Quackity was just about to check if he had hung up. “Green, yellow, and red.” Another pause. “Yours?” 

“Oh, uh,” he hadn’t expected Techno to ask him the questions back. “I like blue, and purple.”

They talked like that all night. Back and forth with basic get to know you questions. When they finally got off the phone Quackity felt better. He felt contempt, and secure now that all his fears felt irrational and disproven. 

They set a date to talk in person a few weeks later and things only bloomed from there. They got a lot closer and absolutely adored being around each other and being together. 

They had been doing this for almost three months when someone new enters the fray. By pure coincidence and being at the right time and right place Quackity also started to grow close with Dream. Now Quackity was spending his days filled with laughter and love, always being found with Tommy and Tubbo, or Techno, or Dream. 

Though there is something to be said about getting the two most competitive people on the server to fall in love with you. There's even more to say when you get them to spend time with each other and they fall for one another. It was all three of them now, being found walking the length of the server. Going around and being spotted at dinners together. As far as anyone could tell, they were just friends hanging out, but they knew. 

They never gave it a name, or pushed a label. They enjoyed each other's company and that all that mattered. Quackity never told anyone, even Tommy and Tubbo, that they were together. He didn’t know how the kids would react to him being with them, so to the boys they were just friends. Sometimes Techno and Dream came over to the house, but the boys would make themselves scarce when this happened. 

Quackity wished the four could stop dancing around each other so he devised a plan.

“Huh?” Techno’s voice was laced with confusion.

“I said, I’m going to go visit my home town for a few days and I need you two to watch the boys.” Quackity responded with a smile. 

“Why do we have to watch them? Not that I have a problem with it, but they can take care of themselves can’t they?” Dream asks.

“Sure they can take care of themselves, but they shouldn’t have too.” Quackity states as he walks to the door of Techno’s cottage. “Besides, those kids would forget to eat if I didn’t cook for them.”

Dream and Techno looked at each other. They knew the boys were better now, and didn’t look at them the way they used to, but they still felt werry about being alone with them. Dream gave a subtle nod to Techno, if Quackity wanted them to try with his kids they might as well give it a shot. 

“Sure, we’ll watch ‘em.” Techno tells him. “Do they know? When are you leaving?”

Quackity had the largest grin spread on his face. “Yeah they know! Come by my house tomorrow and maybe you can see me off!” With that he was out the door. 

Dream and Techno looked at each other, god they hope they're prepared for whatever will happen tomorrow. 

Spoiler alert, they weren’t. 


	2. Off he goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a plan

When Dream and Techno had arrived at Quackity’s house it was early in the day. They knocked on the door waiting for it to open.

“How do you think this is gonna go?” Dream ask, looking at his long haired partner.

“Better than we think, it can’t be that bad. They're just kids.” Unfortunately for Techno someone had been on the other side of the door when he said that. And a dismissive phrase like that? Oh, they planned to show them what some kids could do.

“The fuck are you two doing here?” Tommy asked from the now open door.

Another thing that had changed with time was both of the styles. Tommy had ditched the red and white baseball tee in exchange for a bright red hoodie that had white sleeve and a white pouch in the front. Left behind the cargo shorts and trainers for blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. He even had the laces of the boots striped with red and white, which in turn earned his candy cane themed teasing from Tubbo. Who, while he still wore button ups, his go to fit was a dark grey button up with a long forest green cardigan. He also wore black slacks tucked into slightly heeled ankle boots. All it took was one lovely day out with Eret and the boys learned the importance of a true to yourself style. 

Tommy kept his face in a scowl, masking the excitement for what he and Tubbo had planned for the day. Said boy was standing beside the door, although the two men outside couldn’t see him with the door in the way. 

The two boys were both very head strong and one thing that never changed is the need to prove something to people. Whether that be that they were strong enough to be seen as an equal, that they weren’t or afraid, or in this case. That they weren’t the same naive kids they had dealt with before. 

“Quackity told us to come over to see him off, and to help take care of you guys while he’s gone.” Dream responded. Tommy nodded. Tubbo ran off back up to his room getting out of there before the men could see him, as Tommy opened the door and walked off towards the kitchen. 

“Oi, Big Q!” Tommy called out. “The bastards are here!” 

To Techno he was slightly amused that the kid hadn’t seemed to change at all. Still loud and annoying. Dream saw Tubbo quietly walk down the stairs to his left. The boy's hair was tousled and he had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Tommy. He simply walked over and threw and arm over his shoulder leading him into a different room, gently laughing. Dream was pleased to see Tubbo still soft and docile. Always friendly. 

Quackity had walked out the kitchen drying his hands with a rag.

“Good to see you guys could make it,” He said with a smile, waving them over. “Food’s almost done then after we eat I’m heading off.” 

“Do you want any help?” Techno offered. 

“Nah, I got it. Go sit down, or talk to the boys.” Quackity replied, shaking his head. Techno and Dream opted to just sit down, and postpone being alone with the two kis for now.

Just past the living room there was a room built for Tommy and Tubbo. They had made it so they could keep projects and work they had separate from their room. It was good to have a clear distinction.It wasn’t a playroom, nor was it really an office like Quackity’s.

It had one large wooden table in the middle with a few glowstone lights in the ceiling. On one side they had shelves with different how-to books to help with anything they needed, along with a few mythology books. Some of the shelves also held random nick nacks. On the opposite wall there was a chest filled with different materials. Like paper and books, a map of the entire SMP, several music discs, chess pieces, and samples of different types of blocks. On the far back wall, across the room from the door, there was a crafting table,a furnace, an enchantment table, a music box, and a brewing stand. 

The boys often referred to it as their operations room. The door had a lock and they were the only two people with keys. Quackity thought it would be important for them to have their own space to do what they wanted with. 

After entering Tommy went to grab one of the smaller maps they had. It was one of the area they lived in and the forest around them. Tubbo got four chess pieces. A black knight, a black pond, a white rook, and a white bishop. 

Tommy lay the map out on the table and Tubbo placed all the pieces on the spot where they marked their house. 

“Alright so we know the plan right?” Tommy asked, pairing up the rook and pond, and the knight and bishop. 

“I believe so.” Tubbo pushed the rook and pond deep into the forest area, mapped out to be close 200 or so blocks away. 

“And we got everything we need?” He asks with a mischievous grin, knocking down the knight with the bishop then grabbing the rook from the table entirely and moving it back to the house. Leaving the pond in the forest. 

“We’re all set!” Tubbo laughed a bit walking around the room. As he passed the shelf he spotted a book that made his eyes widen. He quickly grabbed it and threw it down, causing Tommy to jump.

“Fucking hell man, worn me next time your going to start tossing books!” Tubbo only laughs and points to the book again.

_ The Story of Theseus _

“I think we might need to make a trip to Grandpa Sam’s.” He has a sly smile on his face as he says it. Tommy sort of glares at the book, he never really got over the speech, but they had a whole bunch of other greek myth books because they helped them scheme and make pranks. 

Tubbo opens the book and quickly finds the chapter he was looking for. As Tommy reads over he his grin grows, realizing now what his friend was getting at. Before he can respond though they hear Quackity calling for them to come eat.

“Coming Mama Q!” The yell in unison before leaving the room, double checking to make sure it’s locked. 

They padded their way into the kitchen shoving each other back and forth. Tommy nearly fell face first to the ground, but Techno grabbed the back of his hoodie before he could. The boy instantly swatted his hand and sat himself beside Tubbo on the other side of the table. 

Quackity, having acknowledged the hallway they just walked out of, asks his kids. “Were you two in the operation room?” He wears a familiar smile, anytime they went in there they walked out with some plan to wreck havoc. The name alone instantly sets off alarm bells in Techno and Dream’s minds, but they choose to ignore it.

“Yeah, we were just working out some,” Tubbo’s eyes flick to the men sitting across the table before going back to Quackity. “Finer details.”

“Oh speaking of which!” Tommy interjects. “Is it alright if me and Tubbo go down to Grandpa Sam’s tomorrow, or hell today if we can?” 

Techno does his best to not physically react to the conversation. When Tommy had lived with Phil he never asked to do something. He just did it. Always claiming he was a ‘Big Man’ and didn’t need someone looking out for him. Once he offhandedly mentioned something about not being dependent on anyone. He didn’t seek Phil’s attention like Wilbur had, nor did he look for praise like Techno. The only person he tried to please was himself, and when Tubbo came into play he would make sure he was alright and okay with everything. 

“Sure, just make sure to message him first. You know how busy he can be with his projects sometime, but I’m sure he’d make time for you two.” He punctuated with a smile.

The boys nod and go back to eating their food silently. Quackity squints at this. “You wont give Dream and Techno too much trouble will you?” Tommy’s head snaps up and he nudges Tubbo who also looks up. They keep their eyes on each other seeming to have some sort of silent conversation.

“We won’t do anything harsh.” Tommy finally says. The alarm bells come back full force. 

“I don’t know if I like the way that sounds.” Dream mumbles. 

“Well sucks to suck, bitch boy.” Tommy responds, having heard the quiet declaration. Dream looks at him expecting to see that defiant, challenging, angry glare he knew all too well. Instead he nearly gave himself whiplash looking into the boy’s eyes. He had joy in them, a mischievous glint Dream hadn’t seen since he first joined the server. 

“What’s wrong Dream, worried we're going to cause a bit of trouble?” Tubbp joins in on the chastising.

“Silence, child.” Techno quips. That didn’t have the normal reaction either. They both just rolled their eyes, he felt himself falter slightly. What the hell had gotten into these kids? When did they change inbetween the war and now. How have they both matured and become more childish. 

“Did you just call me a fucking child, really?” Tommy deadpans at first. “I mean, oh! I’m wounded! I don’t think I’ll ever emotionally recover from this!” He dramatically procailms, draping himself over Tubbo in a way that seems very familiar. A loud, shirking laugh burst from the father at the table.

Then it clicked. It was Quackity. This was the same way he dealt with insults he didn’t want to deal with. These were his mannerisms. He had taken the kids in and given them a chance to be just that, and raised and nursed the part of themselves that was pushed aside to fight.

“Alright I think that’s enough!” Quackity get’s out in between laughs. “As much as I love seeing you guys get along, I really need to get going.” 

Everyone got up and put their dishes in the sink to be done later. Tubbo and Tommy ran up the steps to go grab Quackity’s bag. Dream and Techno still seemed to be eyeing each other wearily. 

“You two will do fine,” Quackity spoke softly, pulling them both into a hug. “If you can’t handle the kids go talk with my dad.”

Techno and Dream nodded. There was an odd sense of guilt swerling in their stomachs at the thought of them being worried about being around the kids instead of the other way around. They had nothing to be afraid of, they didn’t get traumatized by the two teens. 

“It’s alright, we got this.” Dream reassured as the boys came all, but falling and stomping down the steps. Tubbo was dodging around Tommy as he rushed to give Quackity his bag. 

“Hah! I got it!” He yelled triumphantly. Tommy grumbled something about him cheating as he walked over. 

“You’re only going to be gone for a week right?” He asked.

“Yep, and I’m sure it’ll just fly by.” He pulled his boys into a hug. “Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone!” 

“Oh we would never dream of it, isn’t that right Big T?” Tubbo said nodding to the other.

“Exactly, we would never get caught, Big T.” He placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, nodding. “On an unrelated note, don’t look at the wanted posters on your way out.”

Quackity let out a loud laugh shaking his head. They all said their goodbyes and watched as he left out the forest. 

Tubbo rushes into the house and Tommy chases after him, and they book it to the Operations Room. Tubbo goes over to the brewing stand and starts to make an invisibility potion. Once it’s done he tosses the small vile to Tommy who puts it in his pouch and grabs an axe from the chest. Tommy also grabs two black wraps and passes them to Tubbo who, after he puts his thumb in the loop, begins to wrap his hand as they walk out. 

“Come on Tommy, you said we were going to spar today!” He loudly complains as they walk into the living room, catching the attention of the two adults.

“I need to go get more fucking suplies for my project!” He shouts back. Tubbo groans.

“Can’t that wait?” He begins to wrap his other hand as Tommy walks to the door. 

“Can’t your training shit wait? You know I need help with this.” 

Techno usually thought things through, he looked for openings and then he struck. Here was an opening waiting for him to walk through, so he did.

“I could spar with Tubbo, and Dream could go with Tommy.” Techno offered as Dream’s head snapped to him. 

“I could?” Dream speaks skeptically. 

And it took everything in the boys power to not break into the biggest grins because this is exactly what they wanted, but they have to keep up the act. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with him?” Tommy jams a thumb in Techno’s direction making him deflate a little. 

“Don’t worry about me! Go get your supplies!” Tubbo reases with a grin. He’s flexing his fist with the wraps now on them. Dream stand up and follows Tommy out the front door and into the tree line. 

“So Technoblade, care to join me in the backyard?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the boys are going to do?   
> Yes I assigned them all chess pieces
> 
> Kuddos and comments are welcome!


	3. Forests & Fights

Dream trailed the teen into the forest, it seemed to get denser the further they went in. Tommy was talking his ear off rambling about something or other. It was mid day with the sun shining high above them as they walked. Every now and then Tommy would pick up a purple flowed off the ground and toss it in his inventory. That seemed to be what he was looking for, so Dream pointed out the ones he saw. 

“What do you need all these flowers for anyway?” Dream asks, picking up more. 

“Haven’t decided yet, need to dye something and it’s gonna be purple.” He responded bunching them up into his inventory. 

“It doesn't seem like a lot of work, why did you want Tubbo to come if you could do it yourself?” Dream has never known the boy to really ask for help. He always did things for himself, and when he did ask it was always in some backwards, insulting way.

Tommy really didn’t want to have to say every damn reason he needed Tubbo to come with him. He couldn’t voice the sheer hatred and fear that now came with being alone. Couldn’t begin to describe how risky it felt leaving the other boy with a man who he once thought was made of colorful explosives. So he didn’t.

“Because Tubbo’s a lot cooler than you, dickhead.” He said with a bit of a bite to his tone, and the conversation dropped. 

Eventually Tommy had a full stack, and said he needed to climb the trees to get the vines. So up he went and down he came, sending Dream up some and then having him hand over the vines. They were awful thick and hard to snap. He used a small dagger he had on him to cut them.

He was coming down from one of the taller trees when he noticed Tommy was gone. His brows furrowed in confusion. The kid was just here, there's no way he could have gone far. He moves the vines to his inventory and scans the area.

“Tommy?” He calls out. No response, not even a bit of moving wind. He walks around the surrounding area not even seeing a damn trace of the kid. “Tommy where the hell are you?”

The ground seems overgrown he now realizes. Like no one has been here in years. The moss on the trees he passes by are only scrapped from when they were climbing. There’s no sign of the lost boy and no matter how loud he calls there’s no response. 

The place is abandoned. He’s alone. His breath hitches. Realizing he lost a kid. There was no way he'd just disappear. Oh god, Quackity was going to kill him. 

“Tommy where are you?!” He shouts as he begins to run around the forest area. “Tommy please come out!” The kid  _ must  _ be hiding. He has to be here somewhere. There was no way he was just gone. 

From high in the tree’s there’s a boy perched holding the thick vines. He watches as Dream runs in one direction and swings down to subtly tie the vines to two trees. Climbing back up he wraps the vines as inconspicuous as he can. He can vaguely see the older man in the distance, so he takes the invisibility potion and raises it above his head. Slamming it down makes a loud shattering noise, effectively making him unseeable. 

Dream’s head whips around as he runs towards the sound. His foot gets caught in one of those thick vines they were collecting, as he pulls it more wrap around him trapping him in place. He tries to move and turn to twist out of them, tugging on all his limbs desperately. He needed to find Tommy. He could be in danger, he could be hurt. 

His breathing starts to pick up as he stops moving. His body is slightly suspended off the ground with his limbs and torso being wrapped in the vines. He’s trapped in the middle of the forest completely alone. He can’t even move to pull out his communicator. If he yells, no one will hear him. He’s alone. No one to find or help him. And he’s lost the one thing he was supposed to take care of. 

Dream slumps against the vines, calming himself and trying to find a way to get out of this. He just needs to get one hand free then he can grab his dagger to cut the vines. Twisting one of his hands he grabs onto it and starts to pickaway at it with his nails.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, back at the house Tubbo and Technoblade stand in the backyard. It has a dirt circle that has been cleaned out for fighting. It was originally grass like the rest of the yard, but the grass stains were harder to clean out of whites than the dirt marks. 

Tubbo pulls off his cardigan and ties the sleeves around his waist, as Techno unclasps his cape and takes off his crown, setting them on a bench outside. 

“We have other wraps if you’d like to use ‘em.” Tubbo says motioning to a chest.

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine.” Techno shrugged. “You sure you don’t want to wear armour or something? I’d hate to accidentally injure you with a sword, Quackity would have my head.”

“Yes, we’d just  _ hate  _ to upset Quackity and not worry about the person who got hurt.” Tubbo says with squinted eyes and a smile. “Good thing you won't be using a sword.”

“What?” He asks confused. “Not using a sword?”   
  
“We’re maleeing, fist to fist.” He says flexing his hands. “That’s what Big Q had been teaching me.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll still be light so I don’t hurt you.” Techno speaking getting into a fighting stance. He’s been professionally trained, he could snap the kids neck in half if he wasn’t careful. He saw Tubbo widen his stance, but he didn’t bring his hands up. The boy had a calm smile on his face, but his eyes held annoyance.

“You know I think it’d be best,” He rushed forward and Techno went to grapple him. The older man kept one hand lower for when the boy dodged down, but he didn’t. He jumped. Jumping onto Techno’s outstretched arm and hopping once more brings his boot down on Techno’s head, forcing the man to fall downward only to catch himself. “If you stopped acting like we’re fragile.” 

His other foot moved to Techno’s back and pushed himself off, just as the other man threw himself back. This time Tubbo did doge under and moved back in front to punch Techno in the gut. Techno grabbed his wrist and pushed him back, so he went in for another punch only to get that grabbed as well. He had a small smile on his face, and Tubbo would not stand for that. With as much strength as he could muster, Tubbo pulled down, using the grip Techno had on him to spring back up and knock him in the chin with his knee.

Techno had what seemed to be rope burns on his palms for the younger boys wiggling. The fabric of the wraps dug into his skin. He raised one of his slightly tender hands to rub his jaw. 

Tubbo backed away watching as the man stalked forward. His eyes held anger, and his posture was tight. Tubbo tried to stay loose and flow through the movements he was taught. Trying to move away he got caught by the scruff of his shirt and thrown to the ground in front of Techno. 

He looked up at him with wide eyes. The sun obscuring his vision and making the man look like a silhouette. He suddenly wasn’t in his backyard anymore. His back was pressed into yellow concrete and colors flashed in his eyes. The space was too small. There was no room to breath. His breathing was picking up and he launched himself off the ground with a cry.

It was messy and uncoordinated. His arms were grabbed instantly as he flailed. They were crossed over the front of his chest as he was pulled against Techno’s. He kept on thrashing, and in his panic remembered another one of Quackity’s lessons. 

He shifted himself sideways as much as he could and bit down into Techno’s bicep.  _ Hard _ . Techno yelped in surprise and released the boy immediately, but he didn’t let go. Tubbo tasted blood, and moved his hands to grab Techno’s wrists, digging his nails into pressure points. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Techno yelled out, wrenching his hand from the boys grasp and pushing him back harshly. “ Stop!” 

They both were breathing harshly. Techno had blood dripping down his arm and wrists. He felt a pain in his back, that he was certain was caused when the boy stepped on it. Tubbo had a few bruises starting to form on his arms where the wrap wasn’t covering. The wild look in his eye was complemented by the blood flowing out of his mouth.

Tubbo’s mind was in a haze. For a second he was a child soldier again. For a second he was scared again.. He needed to do anything to get out alive. He had relapsed. He had hurt someone again, and it felt satisfying. He felt sick. The last time he lost it like that Tommy got a fork in his thigh. 

Working under Schlatt he picked up habits that anything could be a weapon, even other people. Tubbo will never forget the day Schlatt grabbed Fundy by his tail and tossed him at the boy. Now, he would do anything to get out of a hold. He dealt with the beatings and he fought back and for a second he was the secretary of state again. 

“Are you okay?” Techno asked softly, genuine worry in his eyes. It threw Tubbo off. He was just about to respond when-

“Tubbo!” A call from the other side of the house. Without another word the boy went back inside and out the front door with Tommy. 

Techno looked down at his hands, now covered in his blood. He's had episodes before, he knows what that was. He lost it and got upset and scared him. He had messed up. Slowly he sat down on the grass, feeling like he wasn't in his own body. That he wouldn't do that, not again. This is exactly what he was worried about. 

Taking a moment to breath he brought himself back to his body. He got up, and grabbed his cloak and crown stumbling back inside. He found bandages and cleaned up his wounds. His shirt was now also stained red. He threw his cape on hoping it would cover it till he could go get a new shirt.

He walked back into the main room in time to see Dream all, but crash through the front door.

"I lost Tommy!" He had dark green vines wrapped around his arms and legs, also looking extremely sweaty and tired. There was dirt all on the front of his sweater.

“What do you mean you lost Tommy? He just came through here and got Tubbo.” Techno responds with a tired tone. 

“What the hell!” Dream grains flopping down on the couch. “That little bastard had me searching the forest for him, then I got stuck on a shit ton of these vines!” He pulls them off of him, throwing them down on the table. 

Techno lays himself on top of the other man. Dream wraps his arms around him, letting him relax further. 

“I messed up earlier.” He sighs out. “We were sparring and I took it too far and I scared him. He had an episode.” Dream was rubbing his hand on Techno’s back.

"You just have to apologize, make sure he knows you didn't mean to hurt him." Dream comforts. "Set a boundary so it doesn't happen again."

Techno nods into his chest, guilt dragging him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on that fight scean, and they are not my specialty so I'd love to see what you guys think about it!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed that  
> Kuddos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> kuddos and comments are welcome!


End file.
